A Fairy Tale of a Different Nature
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: In th old days of the human world, five immortals journeyed to prevent it's destruction. Will have shoin-ai (boyxboy) and is an AU.
1. prologue

a/n: *grins* I have part of the first chapter already done. This is the nifty prologue I wrote.  
  
warnings: slashiness, AU-ness, possible other things in the future  
  
disclaimer: I do not own, have never and will never own Gundam Wing.  
  
dedication: This is dedicated to Queen Strata, just because *glomps QS*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little boy clad in black-footed pajamas with silver stars and moons padded down the blue carpeted stairs to where a bent gnarled old lady sat watching the night sky out of an open window.  
  
"Grandma," he whispered, "I had a bad dream."  
The woman studied her small grandson before creakily standing up and tottering slowly towards the kitchen. The little boy followed.  
  
The woman didn't speak as she followed the familiar ritual of making hot chocolate. She blended the milk and the chocolate, the vanilla and the sugar and let it enter a gentle rolling boil. She then poured it into her grandson's favorite cup and let it sit for several minutes to cool before handing the cup to her grandson.  
  
"Would you like me to tell you a story?" she finally spoke.  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
"Then finish your hot chocolate and go lay down on the couch in the living room."  
She followed the little boy out of the kitchen and sat in a chair next to the couch as he lay down on it.  
  
"In the ancient days of our world, there existed three realities parallel to each other. They interacted and reacted to each other, with just a larger population of each in their own world.  
  
One was the world of the ningens (humans) where the inhabitants that lived there could die and were then reborn again.  
  
Then, there was the world of the youki's (demons) who always had been and always would be. Some of the demons have even existed before the gods were created and they will exist after the gods die out.  
  
Then there are the kamis (gods). They are the judges of human souls and chose how they will be reborn. They also order the three realms. They come in many strengths and weaknesses yet all share common traits.  
  
They all have unusual eye colour and a slight tilt to their eyes, and their hair is generally wild or in an unusual style.  
  
Demons also have unusual eye colours and very long hair, normally worn in a braid.  
  
Then, in each world, but not a part of any are the immortals. There are many different races of immortals that exist throughout the worlds.  
  
Some are shape-shifters, not to be confused with were-creatures. Were- creatures are created from the bite of a were-creature, a spell, or when the blood of one mingles with the blood of a human. Were-creatures are not immortal. A shape-shifter is an immortal born with the ability to shift from a magical creature to a human and back again. Shape-shifters are incredibly rare and most can perform magick.  
  
Other types of immortals include the fae, with their pale skin and gold or silver coloured hair and jewel-coloured eyes. They are generally peaceful and love the earth and it's creatures.  
  
Then, there are the fauns, the dryads, mer-folk, and the centaurs. Lastly, there are the magical, non-immortal creatures, such as unicorns, pegasus, gryphons, manticores, dragons, and thousands of other creatures.  
  
Yet, child, you shall never see one of these exotic wonderful creatures anywhere but in your dreams.  
  
The magical creatures still roam from realm to realm, but the rest cannot because of the barriers that now exist around each realm.  
  
Listen, child, to this tale of a long forgotten time. Learn of how five immortal children saved the world long ago. Five children, who, they say, still live, but now pass themselves off as mortals. Learn of this group of immortals, gods, and demons that are the only ones to exist in this world of ningens.  
  
This tale is a long one, so listen well child. Listen well to this tale I tell, and learn of the past and the future. Listen, child, because this is how it all began....... 


	2. the adventure starts

A/N's: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this. If you want to know why I haven't updated, go check out my livejournal... ( monroe_nell ).  
  
Anyway, so you don't get confused, Shinigami is Duo, Hoenir is Trowa and Tyr is Heero. As I looked up named, I found them. Tyr was a god of war, Hoenir was a god of silence and Shinigami is the Japanese god of death, and well, I think it fits him. Q-chan will be called Terrence and Wufei will be Vidar (silence, freedom, and solitude).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... besides a 46-dollar debt to the library, which if you want you can have.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this to QS-sama... *glomps QS* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once a year, the council of the gods (the Kami council) would convene their weeklong series of meetings. At the same time, the courts would announce the decisions they had made for all the trails that had been presided and brought to a conclusion in the past year.  
  
It was during, and only during, these meetings that outsiders were allowed to officially petition the courts or to speak to the council regarding events that that had occurred in the ningen or makai-kai. Traditionally, the speaker's were planned out months in advance, along with what they would discuss.  
  
However, every once and a while something would occur that required a change in presentation, speaker, or both. Normally, the change would only be precipitated by a weather disaster or a disease epidemic.  
  
Today would be one such day.  
  
Tyr frowned and glared as he followed his father into the council room. Just because he was talented at fighting and stratigizing, his father had petitioned for him to become a god of war.  
  
He hated war and he hated bloodshed. And anyway, who had ever heard of a nature god and a goddess of harmony having a son that would become a war god? It was absurd.  
  
Hopefully, the panel of judges had agreed with him and had filed an order changing his godhood to something more appropriate, such as swordsmanship or some such thing.  
  
He pulled out his notebook, and brushed his hair back from his eyes. His hair was always in wild disarray, which could get to be annoying.  
  
As he waited for the meeting to start, he sketched in his notebook. It was the same image, always. A boy his age, or appeared to be his age. Eyes that he knew to be violet, and long hair that was a chestnut brown. The boy he had dreamed about nightly, asking him to be his friend.  
  
The boy who had first appeared when he was just a child. The boy who in his dreams had lately been begging him to rescue him.  
  
The boy who was being tortured, the one who screamed and cried and begged.  
  
Tyr looked up, as one of the demons from the Youko delegation seemed to be arguing with one of the others. He then watched as the Youko delegate moved back, and motioned to the facilitator of today's meeting.  
  
They conferred in whispers, and then the Youko moved to the speaker position.  
  
The youko seemed familiar, but he didn't know quite why.  
  
"I know you are wondering why I am speaking instead of Caedmon, who was scheduled to speak as the ambassador of the Youki. I am Yukio, King of the Youko. My kingdom is one of the largest in the Youki realm. My heir, called Shinigami, was recently kidnapped. I do not know by whom, but I will say this. If my son is not returned to me soon, I will declare war on both the Ningen and the Kami realms. I will not stand for this stain against my honour," the king spoke passionately.  
  
It appeared to Tyr that the man spoke, not as a father who wished his son to return, but as a callous man who wanted his possession returned. He did not like this man, but still, he seemed so familiar.  
  
He looked back down at his sketchbook as the council started to question the man, preparing to finish his drawing when he noticed what he was sketching. The boy... the boy was Yukio's son.  
  
Tyr listened to the man speak more, there was something off about the demon king's story. In his dreams, the people who tortured the boy were demons. The boy only had the eye colour and the hair of the Youki race.  
  
The boy in his dreams was a half-breed, which was obvious from the boy's name. Only a half-breed demon would have Gami at the end of their name. Gami was used by the Kami's, not the Youki's. Tyr shook his head and pondered the mystery. Yukio seemed to be the type to do anything for power, even kidnapping his son. He was the type to hold no affection except for a possession.  
  
Tyr was drawn out of his thoughts as the demon finished answering the questions. The council would end up debating it, but in the end they would agree to help search the ningen realm to find the lost child and the kidnappers. They would never think that the father would kidnap the boy himself, just to have a more suitable heir.  
  
Tyr nodded to himself, letting his father think he was listening and agreeing with what he said.  
  
He would have to go to his parents house and grab the rest of the things he had yet to move into his apartment, find a map and food, and make sure the nicks were out of both his war-ax and his sword. He would find the demon half-breed on his own, and he would meet he who asked to be his friend.  
  
The council meeting broke up, and Tyr stood up automatically. He meet Hoenir, the god of silence, for their daily sparring match. Hoenir was the closest he had to a best friend, and was an extremely kind person. Animals flocked to him and even the dangerous ones would never dream of harming him. Truly, Hoenir would have been better suit to be the guardian god of animals, but the council had spoken and their minds could not be changed.  
  
Tyr parried the slash to his chest, but he didn't expect Hoenir suddenly pulling a knife out of his boot and stabbing at him. Hoenir had won, even if by a slightly dirty trick.  
  
While they were in the changing room, Tyr studied Hoenir's face, seeing an odd understanding in his emerald green eye, as his brown, spiky hair hid the other.  
  
"Tyr, whatever your planning, if you need help, I will help." He spoke quietly.  
  
Tyr just nodded at Hoenir and finished polishing his blade. He had dragged Hoenir on too many other escapades'; he would not drag him along on this one. The last time had nearly killed the both of them, even if it had resulted in a dragon shape-shifter owing them a life-debt.  
  
He left the room, heading towards his apartment, never noticing the small bird Hoenir had ordered to spy on him. He had to leave tonight, before the borders between the realms were closed in response to the kidnapping and subsequent threats of war.  
  
He packed quickly and efficiently, unhooking the bowstring on his bow, finding all his arrows and wrapping them before packing them. He proceeded to do the same to the katana, the broadsword, and the different knives, throwing and otherwise, he had. He found a small vial of all-purpose antidote along with a vial of poison.  
  
He found a different knapsack and packed several changes of clothes and a spare pair of boots, along with two weeks of journey bread and cheese. He did not know if he would be able to hunt all the time, and better to have too much food then not enough.  
  
After he finished all the things he had at his apartment, he made himself a small snack and took an hour-long nap before he went to his parent's place. He kissed his mother hello, refused to speak to his father, ate dinner, and then went to his room. He crouched down next to his bed, counted three floorboards, and pried the board up. In the small hole, he had about twenty different healing potions along with more poisons and antidotes. He smirked as he noticed the sleeping potent and the paralyzing potion.  
  
He grabbed his old pack he had left after the hiking trip he had gone on with Hoenir, and wrapped each bottle before packing it. He grabbed a walking stick and climbed out of his octagonal shaped bedroom window, not noticing the small bird that had been following him had alighted from the top of the house and went back to report to Hoenir.  
  
Hoenir listened to the bright green bird's report, and found a small pack to fill with food, and a larger pack to place his whip and his knives. He also placed several yards of bandages and a change of clothes that his mother had weaved an ever-last magick into. There was no way Tyr was going to go off on some fool adventure on his own. They had been through too much together, and he knew that whatever he was doing would probably result in Tyr's death unless he pulled his hide out of the flames again.  
  
With that last thought, Hoenir walked whistling out of his cottage to meet Tyr at the footpath that lead out of the town. 


End file.
